Far from Heaven
by Ebony-white
Summary: Fuyant un gangster qui veut sa peau, Duo se réfugie dans un bled perdu. Le patron du resto l’exploite et il a un problème avec le gang de rue de Wufei. C’est alors qu’il rencontre le mystérieux Heero et commence du trafic de drogues lui et Zechs.1x2
1. Default Chapter

Fuyant un gangster qui veut sa peau, le jeune Duo se réfugie dans un bled perdu aux USA. Les gangs de rue, le patron du resto où il travaille comme serveur et même le propriétaire de son misérable logement l'exploitent sans cesse. C'est alors qu'il rencontre le mystérieux Heero... 1x2, 3x4

Titre: Far from Heaven

Auteur: Ebonywhite

Genre: Drame, romance, mystère

Couple: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?

Disclaimer: Le contexte, ou plutôt l'inspiration, a été trouvé en lisant le résumé d'un film (Dogville), mais rien n'ait copié vu que j'ai lu trois phrases de résumé et que je n'ai pas vu le film.

Note: Le prologue est assez différent des prochains chapitres alors si vous le trouvez trop... disons compliqué, lisez au moins le premier chapitre, qui s'accordera plus au résumé. Disons que le prologue c'est juste les pensées de Duo sur le début de sa " fugue " pour mieux rentrer das l'histoire

-------------------

Prologue (longue POV de Duo)

-------------------

Quand j'ai posé mon regard pour la première fois sur l'ensemble de cette petite ville, j'ai eu l'impression d'être tombé du ciel. Pas que mon ancienne ville ait été un paradis, loin de là, mais comparé à ce trou perdu et délabré, j'y étais comme au ciel.

Tout semblait poussiéreux et morne, les gens comme les vieilles bâtisses délabrées. Des nuances fades de gris dominaient sur l'ensemble de cette petite ville pas plus grande qu'un village. Les ruelles étaient plus nombreuses que les rues, et ce n'étaient pas les amas d'ordures et de déchets qui manquaient. J'avais échoué dans une véritable ville-poubelle, là où se réfugie tous les anciens criminels et les ouvriers incompétents, un lieu de débauche propice à tous ceux qui veulent repartir à zéro, dans l'anonymat le plus total. Un dépotoir d'âmes perdues et souillés, où aucun représentant de la loi n'ose s'aventurer.

Je n'avais pas le choix. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. C'était ici ou l'enfer. Comme durant toute ma vie; c'était le moment présent ou la mort. Depuis la mort de mes parents, il a de cela des lustres, j'ai erré dans les grandes villes, j'ai accepté de sales boulots pour survivre. Adopté, je l'ai été. Mais j'ai tout perdu à nouveau. Par ma faute. Comme j'ai perdu mon seul véritable ami. Par ma faute.

Je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied en acceptant de travailler comme trafiquant, il y a de cela deux ans. J'ai plongé tête première dans les problèmes avec les autres chefs de trafiquants. J'ai du manier le pistolet pour ne pas le recevoir moi-même. C'était une question de survie. Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus que la fuite. Car il veut ma peau. J'ai tué son frère. Mais ça, ce n'était pas ma faute.

Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est de pouvoir vivre normalement, de ramasser un peu d'argent avec tous mes boulots et de enfin vivre. J'ai que 16 ans. J'ai la vie devant moi. Mais cette vie, je dois la préserver si je veux pouvoir en profiter. Alors me voici, me voila. Je ravale mes peines, mes frayeurs, mes douleurs. Je repars à zéro. En restant ici quelques temps, peut-être que monsieur le frère en deuil m'oubliera. Et je ramasserais un peu de fric pour décoller d'ici. Prendre un appart et me faire des amis. Peut-être même pouvoir aller à l'école.

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé le courage de mettre le pied dans ce resto enfumé et de m'adresser au comptoir pour une demande de boulot. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Monsieur le frère en deuil est extrêmement puissant. Il n'y qu'ici où je risque de trouver la paix.

C'est pour ça qu'il y maintenant vingt-quatre heures, j'ai déniché un misérable logement, encore plus délabré que la ville elle-même. Pas aussi misérable que le proprio tout de même. Un vieux chien sale qui va profiter de moi. Autant au niveau de mon salaire minable que de mon cul. Je le sens déjà. Et ce boulot de serveur astreignant que j'ai obtenu ne s'annonce pas mieux. Mon patron n'est pas exactement le plus aimable et les heures de travail sont plus longues que la nuit. Et tous ces drogués qui pullulent dans les rues...

Bon. Oublions ça. Revenons au présent. Disons-nous que tout ira pour le mieux. Tout va finir par passer.

Il est six heures du matin. Un rat vient de parcourir le plancher de ma chambre. Faut que je me grouille. Je vais être en retard au boulot. Première journée de travail, ce qui veut dire première paye. Je vais pouvoir manger convenablement. Ma tresse est toute défaite. Tant pis, j'ai du perdre ma brosse en débarquant ici.

Ah tiens. Un autre rat.

Merde. Ma blouse de serveur est trempé. Il y a une fuite au plafond. J'ai pas le temps, je commence dans quinze minutes.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer?

-----------------

Reviews please????? J'aimerais savoir si ca vous plaît. Le prologue est écrit de manière différente, la vraie histoire commence au prochain chapitre. C'était une intro pour mieux vous situer. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas!

Citation de fin de chapitre Il a certainement un plaisir à être fou que seuls les fous connaissent 


	2. chapitre 1

Pour le " premier " chapitre, j'ai continué en POV de Duo. Je trouve que ça marche mieux pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis là-dessus. Vous inquiétez pas, Heero va sembler un peu distant mais... Bah vous verrez! Et les quatre autres G-boys plus Hilde et Zechy vont débarquer, laissez-leur le temps.

Chapitre 1 -------------------

Lessivé. Complètement crevé. Épuisé.

Et ça ne fait qu'une demi-journée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voit si peu de monde dans la rue et que dans ce resto, ça grouille comme les rats dans ma chambre? J'ai passé six heures continue, sans pause, à servir des hommes désagréables et à moitié ivres même en cette heure matinale, à me faire pincer les fesses par des ouvriers taciturnes, à me ruer d'un bout à l'autre de cet endroit maudit avec des surcharges de plateaux pour diminuer les plaintes continuelles des clients ronchons. On dirait un bar, en fin de soirée, où grouille les travailleurs épuisés et de mauvaise humeur. Et pourtant, il n'est que midi.

Midi. Ma demi-heure de pause. J'ai tôt fait d'arracher mon tablier et de m'avachir dans une vieille chaise de bois à l'arrière du resto, avec un soupir épuisé. Et ben dit-donc. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme-là.

J'échappe une seule assiette et je me coltine une déduction de salaire. Je réagis aux vieux vicieux qui s'en prennent à mon cul et je perd ma pause de fin d'après-midi. Je sers trop lentement et je risque un ou deux coup de je ne-sais quoi... Mon patron n'est qu'un salaud.

Je soupire à nouveau puis me penche par-dessus la misérable table où repose un large bol. Le repas est gratuit, le seul avantage de ce boulot de misère, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me fier à la teinte verdâtre de cette soi-disant soupe aux nouilles... Tant pis, je crève de faim et puis je n'ai plus un sou en poche. Vivement ma paye d'aujourd'hui!

Première cuillerée. Dégueulasse. Mon visage doit faire une de ces grimaces! Heureusement que le pain n'est pas trop rassis, ça fait passer le goût.

- Salut!

Sursautant, je relève la tête et aperçois l'autre serveur du resto qui vient de se glisser dans la minuscule salle des employés. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer avec l'arrière-fond d'éclats de voix qui s'élève du resto.

- Salut!

Je lui adresse le sourire le moins épuisé que je peux faire. Comment il fait pour avoir l'air si aimable et sourire si gentiment après ces six heures de travail? C'est la première fois que je lui parle; je ne l'ai vu que du coin de l'oeil ce matin, étant aussi occupé que lui.

- Je me présente, Quatre Raberba-Winner, dit t'il en me souriant gentiment et en me tendant la main.

Je me relève rapidement et lui serre la main. Il n'y a que la petite table qui nous sépare.

- Duo Maxwell, que je répond en souriant.

- Tu es nouveau en ville?, me demande le blondinet en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de moi.

Me rasseyant à mon tour, j'oublie ma fatigue tellement je suis heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'aussi aimable. Ca fait une éternité que je ne récolte plus que de froids regards.

- Oui, je suis arrivé hier. Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici?

- Pas tellement, j'ai été engagé le mois dernier, répond Quatre en portant la cuillère à ses lèvres. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la deuxième portion de soupe.

- Et tu vis ici depuis combien de temps?, demandais-je curieusement en reprenant le cours de mon repas.

- Presque trois ans. Ma famille a quitté l'Arabie il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Tu es Arabe?!

Quatre éclata d'un petit rire amusé et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent. C'est le genre d'ami qui vous rend de bonne humeur.

- Ça t'étonne, non? Avec mes cheveux blonds, on me prend plus souvent pour un européen. Et toi, tu viens d'ici?

- Non, je débarque d'un coin un peu moins perdu des États-Unis.

- Tu es venu avec tes parents?

- Euh non...

- Comment ca? Tu n'es pas plus vieux que moi...

Quatre a du remarqué l'expression peinée que je n'ai pu réprimer parce qu'il s'est tu immédiatement. On dirait qu'il lit dans les pensées.

- Tu sais, j'ai perdu ma mère à la naissance, continua t'il d'un ton compatissant. Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ça fait si longtemps que personne n'a daigné se préoccuper de moi. Et lui, il est sincère. Quatre, je t'adore déjà.

- Merci beaucoup, répondais-je en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

- Les amis sont là pour ça.

Quatre me sourit à nouveau. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai pu trouver un ami dans un coin aussi paumé. Quatre, je t'adore vraiment.

- Au fait, comment tu trouves cette ville et ce boulot?

Le blondinet éclata d'un rire amusé et puis secoua la tête.

- Ah Duo, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, on se fait à cette vie. Cette ville n'est pas la plus accueillante, c'est sûr, mais on finit par ne plus la voir. Quand au boulot... Au début, j'ai cru mourir en commençant à travailler ici, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer. Il faut bien gagner sa vie.

- Pourquoi tu restes ici avec ce travail? Il me semble que tu as plus d'ouverture.

- Mon père possède le magasin général et on est contraint de rester ici. Je gagne ce que je peux peu pour l'aider à subvenir aux besoins de mes soeurs.

- Tu en as combien? De soeurs, je veux dire.

- Cinq, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Mais toi, pourquoi tu veux rester ici?

Merde. Je dois déjà commencer à mentir à mon seul ami. Je ne peux me permettre de glisser un seul mot à personne sur cet idiot de trafiquant. Il veut ma peau et la moindre rumeur me ferait pendre.

- Bah, eh bien...

Je m'étouffe avec ma dernière cuillerée de soupe.

- Oh, yack, c'est vraiment pas de la grande cuisine! Même les rats n'en voudraient pas!

Je grimace de dégoût. Et encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que Quatre a tout compris. Il change de sujet. Quatre, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais?

- Pour ça oui! Mais au moins, ça ne coûte rien.

Le patron passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, son éternelle expression désagréable sur la figure.

- Quinze minutes de pause suffisent pour un débutant inexpérimenté. Au travail, natté.

- Mais je...

- Pardon?!

Merde. Il vire au rouge. Je suis fait comme un rat.

- Petit morveux, tu...

- Excusez monsieur, s'empressa de répondre Quatre, il finissait juste de me parler. On argumentait, c'est tout.

Le patron me lance un regard méfiant.

- Si tu le dis. Mais au travail, natté! Maintenant!

- Oui, j'arrive!

Je m'empresse de me relever et d'attacher mon tablier, avant de lancer un rapide; Je t'adore, merci Quatre, et d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce enfumé. Il me suit peu après, uniquement pour compatir à mes larges heures de travail et pour ne pas me laisser toute la charge sur les bras. J'ai envie de pleurer de reconnaissance.

- Hé, le natté, tu vas te grouiller un peu?! Je veux bouffer!

- J'arrive monsieur!

Et c'est reparti!

-------

Mes pieds. Mes pauvres pieds. J'ai envie de hurler.

Il est presque huit heures. Mon cinq minutes de pause de l'après-midi est vite passée. Et je travaille jusqu'à dix heures parce que je dois supposément rattraper mes erreurs. J'ai trébuché. Et puis quoi encore?

Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. Je dors debout. Et j'ai mal partout. Help me God! La salle est toujours aussi bondée, quoique qu'en ce début de soirée, les clients sont de moins en moins agréables. J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire bouffer tout cru si je ne les sers pas assez vite. Et ils sont de plus en plus pervers... Il n'y a pas de convention pour les culs des serveurs?!

Quatre est tout aussi épuisé. Sauf que lui peut tenir la caisse durant les deux dernières heures, ce qui beaucoup moins fatiguant. Il me lance des coups d'oeil encourageants de temps à autre. Mais je ne les vois même plus. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, surtout pas pour un mois de plus.

- Je peux prendre votre commande?, demandais-je sans même lever les yeux sur mon client assis à la table du fond.

- Un café noir. Sans sucre.

- Un petit ou un grand?

- Grand.

J'inscrit rapidement la commande et relève les yeux sur le client à la voix grave et neutre.

Cobalts. De profonds yeux cobalts qu'il pose sur moi.

Je reste figé pendant quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte. Qu'est-ce que je dois avoir l'air con! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dévisager. Quelle gueule! Et son air si mystérieux en-dessous de sa masse de cheveux bruns emmêlés... Il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, sûrement moins...

Son regard devient froid.

- Euh pardon... je... j'y vais, bégayais-je en me détournant rapidement.

Je suis un parfait imbécile. Fantasmer sur un client... En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, je croise son regard, qu'il a tôt fait de reporter sur son journal. Il m'observe...

- Aie!

- Hé, fait gaffe à ton joli minois ou je te le massacre!

- Désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu..., que je bégaie en me relevant rapidement.

Je me retrouve face à face avec le client dans lequel j'ai malencontreusement foncé. Un asiatique, sûrement un chinois, à l'air robuste et de mauvaise humeur. Il n'est pourtant pas plus grand que moi. D'un air dédaigneux, il me toise avant de continuer tout bonnement sa route et de s'asseoir sur un banc à l'arrière du resto.

- Chinetoque de merde..., marmonnais-je.

- Natté, on se retrouve dehors après ton travail!, me lance t'il d'un ton menaçant.

Il m'a entendu?! Mais il y a tellement de bruit ici! Je pose un regard inquiet sur lui. Il est sérieux et son regard est meurtrier. Je suis déjà mort.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque le plateau que je viens d'échapper. Et mon patron qui s'avance... Oh merde!

- Maxwell!, rugit t'il.

Il m'empoigne fermement le bras et me tire brusquement vers le comptoir.

- Je suis désolé, je suis juste tellement crevé, je ne...

- Tu vas voir un peu! Foncer dans les clients pour ensuite tout échapper! Tu te crois où?!

Sa main s'abat fortement sur ma joue et ma tête s'écrase dans le mur arrière. Tous les clients rient. Une autre claque. Ses bagues s'enfoncent dans ma chair alors que mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Je veux hurler tellement ça brûle.

- Une heure de salaire en moins! Et compte-toi chanceux pour cette fois!

Il me relâche enfin et je dois me rattraper au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. J'ai grand-peine à retenir mes larmes. Fait chier... Et dire que je dois me taper le chinois dans deux heures...

- Maxwell, au travail!!!

Vite, je dois servir le reste du monde. Je m'approche de Quatre.

- Un grand café noir. Sans sucre.

Alors qu'il verse le liquide brûlant dans une tasse, il me regarde d'un air peiné. On dirait qu'il va pleurer lui aussi.

- Tiens-bon. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il sera moins dur avec toi dès que tu te seras habitué.

Je lui adresse un vague sourire.

- Je vais mourir avant.

- Ne dis pas ça!, s'affole t'il en me tendant le café.

- Dis-ça au chinois, murmurais-je en me détournant pour aller porter la tasse au mystérieux monsieur cobalt.

J'évite de justesse un petit pain qui vole à travers la pièce avant d'arriver à sa table. Il relève les yeux vers moi.

- Tu saignes.

Je dépose la tasse devant lui en rougissant légèrement. La coupure faite par mon patron me brûle encore.

- Ce n'est rien.

Je ramasse l'assiette vide qui traîne dans le coin de sa table et dans un élan de nervosité, je l'échappe sous la table où elle éclate. Génial.

- Désolé!, dis-je en me penchant sous la table.

En ramassant les morceaux à la hâte, l'un d'entre eux me rentre carrément dans la main. Aie aie aie! Ça saigne à flot... Il ne faut pas que monsieur cobalt voit ça. Maladroitement, je sors un torchon de mon tablier et entoure ma main droite sous la table. Je n'arrive pas à l'attacher avec ma main gauche.

- Laissez.

Une main forte s'empare de mon bras et me relève doucement mais fermement de sous la table. Son regard cobalt est fixé sur le torchon imbibé de sang, qu'il a tôt fait de bander correctement. Et moi, je meurs de honte.

- Faites-vous un bandage approprié dès ce soir, dit-il en reportant son attention sur le café fumant.

Je reste planté, tel un imbécile, à rougir. Sa main est si douce et sûre d'elle. Puis, la honte me submerge à nouveau. C'est tout de même un client.

- Je suis désolé, vous ne..., que je bégaye.

- Pas besoin, dit-il fermement sans me regarder.

- Merci, murmurais-je en m'éloignant.

Et je fantasme à nouveau. Si la douleur encore bien présente de ma joue et ma main ne me ramenait pas à la réalité, je serais noyé dans mes rêves. Je suis un grand rêveur parce que les rêves, c'est tout ce qui me reste et c'est la seule chose qui ne m'ait jamais quitté. Alors, je rêve en jetant des regards en coin sur mon mystérieux monsieur cobalt.

Bien sûr, ça ne fait que me rendre plus maladroit. J'ai trébuché de fatigue une ou deux fois et j'ai manqué de me faire traîner dans les toilettes par un vieux pervers. Mais mon patron est intervenue. À croire qu'il a un coeur. Mais je crois plutôt que c'est parce que les clients s'impatientaient.

Entre mes deux heures de courses continues, de réprimandes de mon patron et de regards à monsieur cobalts qui reste jusqu'à la fermeture, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à mon chinois. Pourtant, dix heures sonne. J'ai mon chèque de paye; 65 dollars américain. C'est déjà ça.

Le resto se vide tranquillement, nos clients allant sûrement au bar d'à côté. Moi qui croyais que le resto ressemblait plus à un bar, je m'imagine même pas cet endroit de débauche...

Je ramasse mon sac dans la salle des employés, complètement mort de fatigue. Je veux juste me coucher. Ou bien revoir monsieur cobalt qui vient de partir... Mais c'est trop demander. Eh, pourquoi je suis aussi obsédé par lui?! Ça n'a pas de bon sang! Je ne connais même pas son nom...

- Duo! Est-ce que ça va?

La porte des employés s'ouvre et Quatre se précipite sur moi, l'air inquiet.

- Laisse-moi voir!

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester qu'il est déjà en pleine examination de ma joue.

- Bon, ce n'est pas trop infecté... AH!! Ta main! Tu t'es coupé?!

- Euh, Quatre, attend, ca va...

Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un s'énerver autant pour des petites coupures. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser mon sourire le plus tendre et le plus reconnaissant.

- Non, ca va pas.

En moins de deux, il a déjà réarrangé le bandage. Il lève les yeux vers moi et je laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.

- Tu es doué pour avoir réussi ce bandage avec ta main gauche.

Je m'arrête net dans mon rire et regarde ailleurs, l'air embêté. Et...? Quatre a remarqué mon embarras et sait trouver les mots juste pour tout effacer. C'est un ange.

- Tu me montreras tout ça demain! Pour l'instant, je dois filer à la maison mais demain on est jeudi!!!

- Et alors?, demandais-je, intrigué, me retournant vers lui.

- Bah on finit plus tôt, vers les sept heures. Ça te dirait de passer un peu de temps ensemble? Il y a le bar à côté et, crois-le ou pas, il y a du monde super sympa. Il faut que tu rencontres Hilde, tu vas l'adorer! Elle travaille au bar.

- Elle est serveuse?

Quatre baisse les yeux, quelque peu embarrassé.

- Non, elle y est danseuse. Mais elle est trop gentille et joyeuse!

- Et... pardonne ma curiosité, mais c'est ta petite amie?, demandais-je alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

- Non, non, c'est juste une très bonne amie.

Ma nature curieuse reprend le dessus. En la compagnie de mon petit ange, j'ai déjà oublié tous mes malheurs. Je tourne des yeux avides et brillants vers lui, passionné comme je suis par les petits amours de tout le monde.

- Et il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Quatre rougit et se tourne vers moi avec un petit rire presque nerveux.

- Oui, quelqu'un... Mais cette personne fait partie d'un gang, je crois. Pourtant, il semble si différent et gentil. Et dire que je connais que son prénom! Trowa..., finit t'il dans un murmure pensif.

- Il ? Hé hé, tu me caches encore quelque chose.

Quatre devient rouge comme une pivoine. Il vient de gaffer.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai les mêmes goûts que toi! Les beaux petits monsieurs... Hé hé hé!

Mon blondinet semble soulagé. Il m'adresse un sourire radieux alors que nous pénétrons dans la rue sombre et endormie.

- Tu aimes les hommes alors?

- Oui, je trouve les filles trop difficiles, dis-je en riant.

Quatre me lance un regard complice. Et un autre point en commun. On va bien s'entendre.

- Et toi, tu as quelqu'un?

- J'ai déjà eu... Mais je préfère oublier, répondais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Mikael...

Puis monsieur cobalt me revient en mémoire. Non, je ne fais que fantasmer, ce sont un coup bas de mes hormones, c'est sûr!

- Hey, natté!

Cette voix... Je relève la tête. C'est bel et bien mon chinois. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il semble toujours aussi mécontent... Et drôlement imposant planté ainsi devant moi dans cette ruelle noire. Avec tous ses amis...

Merde. Je suis encerclé. On est encerclé. J'ai entraîné mon ange déjà apeuré là-dedans! Merdeeee!!!

- Je me présente, dit-il sarcastiquement en s'avançant. Wufei Chang, chef de cette gang que tu as l'honneur d'avoir autour de toi.

Je recule d'un pas pour me heurter contre une forme robuste. Complètement encerclé... J'ai peine à distinguer ces visages dans la quasi-noirceur qui règne. Mais je vois parfaitement la figure inébranlable de Wufei où tombe un rayon de lune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, que je demande d'une voix tremblante.

Des situations comme celle-là, j'en ai vécu des tas. Mais j'ai perdu la force de les affronter. Quatre se colle contre moi. Il tremble.

- Tu m'as insulté, pauvre andouille. Et tu payeras pour ça, réplique le chinois d'une voix menaçante.

Je suis coincé. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire?! Et Quatre... Non, je ne peux pas leur laisser lui faire du mal!

Je jette un regard affolé autour de moi. Quatre gémit. Faut que je ravale ma fierté. Je ne peux pas tenir tête à cette dizaine de gars.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu! J'étais juste vraiment crevé et puis... S'il vous plaît laissez-le en dehors de ça!, dis-je en montrant Quatre.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et m'attire brusquement en arrière.

- Non, s'il vous plaît!, que je me prend à gémir moi aussi.

Je suis déjà à bout.

- Lâchez-moi!

Je tente de me débattre. Mais la longue journée m'a épuisée. D'autres mains ont tôt fait de se poser fermement sur moi. J'aperçois Quatre que retient un mec pas très net.

- Laissez-le!!!

Wufei s'avance vers moi, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Je suis foutu...

------------------------------

Valà!!! Reviews???? Siouplaît!!! Bah vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera rien de trop grave à Duo. Y'a d'autres G-boys dans le coin, non? -- 


	3. chapitre 2

Salut Ce chapitre s'annonce shounen-ai, même si le début est pas mal plus violent Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca m'encourage vraiment! 

Bonne lecture!

Chap 2 ------------------

- T'es nouveau dans l'coin. T'auras tôt fait d'apprendre les règles, Maxwell. Dans cette ville merdique, c'est moi qui commande. Moi et mon gang.

Wufei se détourne pour cracher par terre. Un jet de salive fort et puissant, comme le jet d'urine d'un chien qui marque son territoire. Un vieux chien sale qui tourne son regard narquois sur moi et pose sa sale patte sur ma gorge.

- Ça va, j'ai compris! Lâche-moi!

Malgré ma peur, ma voix est irritée, exaspérée. Wufei resserre sa poigne sur ma gorge et je réprime mal un toussotement désespéré. Les quatre mains qui me retiennent resserrent leur poigne de fer sur mes bras, les tirant encore plus par en arrière.

- Tu veux que j'te montre ce que j'aime faire des arrogants plutôt mignons comme toi?

- Non j'y tiens pas trop, merci.

Faut toujours que j'ouvre ma grande gueule. Mais, j'en peux plus; ma fierté, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste!

- J'aime bien les sales caractères. J'ai mes preuves de dompteur, dit Wufei en plongeant un regard menaçant dans le mien.

Sa sale figure n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Tout ce que je vois, c'est ses yeux bridés. Je sens que je vais commencer à haïr les asiatiques.

- T'es encore plus mignon vu de proche. Finalement, je massacrerais ton joli minois avoir en avoir profité. Les gars, faites-c'que vous voulez avec le blondinet. Celui-là m'appartient.

Sa voix arrogante et si sûre de lui me donne envie de vomir. Mais rien ne me remonterais plus le coeur que d'avoir ses lèvres plaqués sur les miennes. J'ai subitement envie de hurler de rage, de pleurer de honte, de cracher de dégoût...

- Laisse-moi partir, que je parviens à peine à articuler.

Ma voix tremble. De colère ou de peur, ou encore d'une envie de pleurer non réprimandable, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que j'ai envie de mourir maintenant que sa sale bouche se colle à la mienne.

Un coup dans le dos envoyé par un des deux salauds me force à ouvrir la bouche et à laisser la langue étrangère y pénétrer. Elle m'explore, me cherche, me tue. On dirait qu'il veut me blesser même avec sa langue.

J'entend les rires, les huées et les applaudissements des membres de la gang. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel c'est pénible se fait embrasser par un connard et ne rien pouvoir y faire. Toute votre fierté en prend un sale coup. Ça donne envie de mourir.

J'en peux, c'en ait trop, Y'EN A MARRE! Je hais cette ville, je hais mon travail, je hais ma vie, je me HAIS! Et je HAIS cette bouche baveuse sur la mienne, cette langue chaude qui m'étouffe et m'étrangle, ces mains qui glissent à présent dans mon pantalon...

Merde, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Et je ne peux pas bouger, retenu par deux idiots, langue ballotté par celle du chinois, mes yeux plissés de rage, ne voyant rien d'autre que la figure de Wufei en gros plan.

- Ca suffit! Dégagez!

De la lumière. Une voix qui ne permet aucune réplique. La bouche perverse se décolle enfin de la mienne. Wufei plonge un regard irrité derrière moi, le posant sur une personne que je vois pas, faute de pouvoir tourner la tête.

- Yuy, Million? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Vous tenez encore à ce qu'on vous fournisse la drogue?, demande une deuxième voix.  
On ne vous vend rien si vous ne remplissez pas votre part du marché.

- On n'a pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur nous, renchérit la première voix, calme mais ferme.

Wufei ne dit plus rien. Il ne fait que poser son regard indéfinissable sur une silhouette que je n'aperçois pas.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends?, s'écrit un de ceux qui me retient, enragé.

Il se retourne, me relâchant juste assez pour je puisse tourner un peu la tête et apercevoir une tête blonde entre les deux épaules musclés de ma prison vivante. Les cheveux du nouvel arrivant lui descendent jusqu'au bas du dos, comme les miens. Ses yeux sont en amande, d'un bleu clair et...

L'autre costaud m'assène un coup en arrière de la tête, me forçant à fixer le sol devant moi, une douleur sourde bourdonnant entre mes oreilles.

- Je vous attend au club pour l'échange, dans une demi-heure, dit la deuxième voix, celle du blond à la fière allure.

- Avec les 12 livres et le stock qui vient avec?, demande Wufei

- On tient toujours parole. Libérez les deux citoyens, ordonne la première voix, celle beaucoup plus grave du sauveur que je n'ai pas vu.

- Pourquoi vous voulez les deux mecs? demande calmement Wufei.

Il semble s'être calmé, comme s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer les deux trafiquants. Ma tête me fait toujours aussi mal, mais je parviens à lever mon regard sur le chinois impassible qui se tient toujours devant moi.

- J'aime pas ce genre de bas-coup, murmura la deuxième voix.

- Zechs, serre-ça, ordonne son partenaire. On ne veut pas de scandale, ni entre nous, ni avec des citoyens. Relâchez-les.

Je ne veux même pas savoir.

- Les mecs, on dégage, ordonne Wufei.

Un concert de protestations rauques et rebelles montent dans les airs.

- CA SUFFIT! QUI EST LE CHEF ICI?!, hurle le chinois, rouge de colère. Ses yeux sont animés d'une flamme de folie. Je remercie Dieu qu'on m'ait tiré d'ici avant que je ne doive constaté par moi-même l'étendue de sa folie...

Wufei se retourne brusquement vers moi. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir ou même de penser, son poing s'abat sur ma figure et sa jambe se heurte violemment avec mon ventre. Je m'écroule à terre, constatant entre les montées de forte douleur que je ne suis plus retenu par les deux costauds.

- On se casse!, crache Wufei. Million, t'es mieux d'être au club tantôt. On a à parler.

En proie à cette douleur lancinante et cette honte cuisante, je reste sur le sol à ravaler mes larmes, entendant la gang de Wufei s'éloigner. Je n'essaye même pas de bouger, me remémorant le léger craquement venu avec le coup de genou.

Deux mains douces se posent sur mes épaules. Je lève un regard embué.

Une de mes côtes est probablement fêlés. Mais ca, je m'en fiche. Elles pourraient être toutes cassées que je ne les remarqueraient même plus.

Car ce sont des yeux cobalts qui me fixent avec inquiétude. Ce sont les mains de mon Monsieur cobalt qui me tiennent les épaules. C'est lui qui...

- Ahhh...

Mes bras se referment autour de mon estomac. Je reste penché, les yeux clos, à gémir dans une vague de douleur atroce qui a attendu le regard de mon sauveur pour se manifester. Honteusement, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues alors que mon estomac semble se déchirer, se joignant à la poignante douleur d'une de mes côtes. Je n'ai presque pas conscience du pathétique sanglot qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

Ca fait mal. Très très très mal.

Je sens vaguement deux paires de bras forts et puissants s'emparer de moi et me relever alors que les milles lances transperçant mon estomac s'empare de tout mon corps. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma pathétique existence.

Je n'arrive plus à rien entendre, ne rien voir. Si, je crois que c'est moi qui gémit comme ça...

---

Blanc. Un plafond immaculé. Sauf pour les sillonements humides qui le parcourent. Sauf pour la grosse tâche verdâtre au-dessus de ma tête. Aîe, mon ventre...

- Tu es réveillé?

Je relève légèrement la tête, me retrouvant avec les yeux plongés dans un océan cobalt.

Monsieur Cobalt! Penché sur moi, l'air inquiet, mèches rebelles lui retombant dans le visage.

- Ça fait une heure que tu es inconscient. Moi et mon partenaire de travail t'avont ramené jusqu'à mon appartement. Ton ami est venu avec nous.

Merde, et voilà que je met à rougir comme un con. Je sens le sang me monter à la figure. Il m'a vu évanoui, dans un état pathétique et il du me ramener jusqu'à chez lui pour me SOIGNER!!! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi?!

- Duo!! Oh mon dieu, j'étais si inquiet!

La tête blonde de Quatre se penche sur moi, sa figure exprimant un immense soulagement. Il jette ses bras autour de mon corps. Fioooou, il n'a rien!

- Arrête, dit Monsieur Cobalt, retenant le bras de l'arabe, il a une côte fêlée et une déchirure interne à l'estomac. Il faut le brusquer le moins possible.

Côte fêlée? Déchirure interne à l'estomac???

- Pardon?, que je m'exclame. De quoi?

Monsieur Cobalt porte son regard sérieux sur moi. Je fonds. Au secours! Faites que je réagisse pas, bon sang!!!

- Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu restes assez calme durant les prochains jours, tu ne devrais même pas ressentir de douleur.

- Et c'est quoi alors ce que je ressens en ce moment?! Ah, je hais les asiatiques!

Ah! Nooooon!!! C'est pas ce que je voulez dire! Monsieur Cobalt hausse un sourcil, l'air plutôt indifférent.

- Non, c'est pas..., que je bafouille, rougissant encore davantage.

- Pas grave.

- Je hais Wufei!, que je m'exclame, laissant retomber ma tête dans l'oreiller, tentant desepérément de dissiper ma gêne.

- Normal.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir...

- Hu-uh, coupe Heero en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Je suis sincère, si vous...

- Mmm..., murmure Heero.

Damn it to hell!!! Est-ce qu'il sait parler?!

- Hum... Je crois que je vais faire les présentations, coupe Quatre, s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, Duo, le nom de notre sauveur est Heero Yuy. Il est d'origine japonaise. Son ami, Zechs Million avait des affaires à régler et...

- Mon partenaire, coupe Heero d'une voix tranchante, ne se retournant toujours pas.

- Hum oui, murmure Quatre. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je doit y aller. Ma famille m'attend et je ne veux pas inquiéter personne.

Heero se retourne lentement.

- Je viendrais te voir demain, Duo. Prends soin de toi.

- Attend, je rentre avec toi.

- Non, tu restes, coupe Quatre. Heero a dit que tu pouvais passer la nuit ici.

- De quoi?! que je m'étrangle.

- Pas de quoi! Tu es blessé et tu ne dois pas te lever pour au moins les prochaines heures, sinon tu risques une hémorragie, explique rapidement Quatre.

Il pose une main sur mon bras, m'empêchant de me redresser davantage.

- Et ne t'excites pas trop, je t'en prie!

Il me donne un petit bisou sur la joue et me sourit.

- Tout va bien aller.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rentrer tout seul!, que je proteste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, un ami va me raccompagner.

Je soupire, enfoncant encore ma tête dans l'oreiller. Quatre se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Heero est vraiment sympa, dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

J'entend un reniflement sarcastique de la part du japonais.

- Prends soin de Duo-chan!, rajoute Quatre à l'intention de Heero. A demain!

Et la porte se referme.

Un lourd silence pèse sur la pièce. Je tourne mon regard vers Heero, debout dos à la fenêtre, ses yeux posés sur moi. Je frissone.

- Hum, merci de m'héberger. C'est très...

- Hn.

Il se retourne, se dirigeant vers une petite commode.

- Tu parles pas beaucoup toi.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu as besoin de repos.

- Je suis pas fatigué!

Comme s'il avait deviné que je me redressais sur le lit, Heero est subitement près de moi, une main ferme posé sur son torse.

- Reste couché, qu'il ordonne froidement.

- On se calme! Niveau amical, t'es pas très calé on dirait!

- Je ne suis pas ton ami.

- C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut être aussi bête, M'sieur Yuy!

Il m'énerveeee! Je hais les gens bornés et blasés de ce type-là! Je m'emporte déjà, décidé à lui montrer que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'il le croit.

- Je t'héberges, alors tais-toi et dors.

Sa figure est penché sur la mienne, à moins d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Ses magnifiques yeux sont plissés et semblent presque menaçants.

- T'as qu'à me foutre à la rue si je te dérange tant que ça! C'est pas moi qui tiens à squatter la chambre d'un glacier sur pattes alors que ce sont ses amis ou ses clients qui m'ont massacré!!!

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je dois avoir une expression colérique et emportée. Peut-être que si je me l'étais fermé, il aurait fini par me parler. Son regard bleuté se détourne de moi et il s'éloigne, me laissant seul dans son lit tiède.

Bravo Duo. T'es un vrai champion. Fini toutes tes chances de pouvoir gagner plus que son amitié. Je suis un imbécile.

Sa voix grave s'élève du fond de la pièce. Relevant un peu mon regard, je le vois debout devant la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolé, dit le japonais, Wufei et son gang sont vraiments stupides. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de les cotoyer, je suis...

Un court silence pèse sur la pièce. Heero ne bouge pas.

- Un trafiquant, je sais, que je finis dans un murmure.

- Hn.

Je hais les silences.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, finit calmement Heero. Pour ce qui est arrivé au restaurant aussi.

- Tu n'y est pour rien.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait autant d'effet?!

- Bon, il est temps de dormir. Reste couché sur le lit. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fait- moi savoir.

- Mais toi, tu vas dormir ou?

- Divan.

- Non, je veux pas...

- Allez dors.

Heero se retourne, passe à côté de mon lit sans me lancer un regard et éjecte un journal d'un vieux divan un peu à ma gauche.

Je suis du regard le moindre de ses gestes, détaillant son délicat dos bronzé alors qu'il retire son chandail et s'étend sur le divan.

Mon pantalon se fait serré. Je suis rien qu'un sale pervers!

- Je t'apporterais au resto demain, dit Heero sans me regarder, tendant le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur au-dessus de lui.

Le silence retombe en même temps qu'une noirceur totale. Je n'y vois plus rien.

- Bonne nuit alors. Et merci, que je murmure.

- Hn.

Quelques pénibles minutes s'écoulent et je ne suis que trop conscient de la respiration à peine audible du corps parfait étendu dans la même pièce que moi. Sa chaleur semble m'atteindre, son souffle semble me caresser...

Quelque chose effleure ma lèvre supérieure. Je sursaute légèrement, puis constate qu'il s'agit d'une larme. Une de mes propres larmes.

Jamais je ne pourrais appartenir à quelqu'un à nouveau. Après ce que j'ai fait subir à Mikael, je ne puis me permettre de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me rappelle encore l'encerclement comme si c'était hier. Les coups, les paroles menacantes du trafiquant en chef. L'arme pointé vers lui, moi retenu à terre... Je n'ai même pas pu le protéger... Il est mort dans mes bras, en sang et en pleurs.

J'essaye desepérement de changer le fil de mes pensées. Et la vient Heero.

Il se contrefiche totalement de moi. Il doit me trouver si ridicule.

Mon coeur se serre à sa seule pensée. Je l'aime tellement, depuis ce premier regard. Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Mikael et toutes sortes d'émotions confuses ressurgissent en moi. Je n'en peux vraiment plus.

- Hah!

Je sursaute, tournant brusquement ma tête vers encore plus de noirceur. Une main m'a effleuré!

- Désolé, murmure la voix d'Heero.

- Heero?!

- Ça va?

- Mais... pourquoi?

Ses doigts effleurent ma joue, me faisant frissoner.

- Tu pleures.

- Non, je...

Quel imbécile je fais. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je reniflais. Je ne savais même pas que je pleurais... Et j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je l'ai même pas entendu se lever.

Et ca ne sert à rien de contredire Heero vu qu'il a senti la petite eau salée sur ma joue.

Mais comment ça se fait que je suis aussi sensible?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je ne vois abslolument rien mais je devine à son ton de voix qu'il semble inquiet. Et moi je me sens trop honteux!

- Rien, c'est pas grave. Je... ça m'arrive juste comme ça.

Mon matelas s'abaisse un peu. Il vient de s'assoeir à mes côtés!

Vous savez comment je me sens? Comment un RIDICULE enfant qui vient de faire un RIDICULE cauchemar et sa maman vient consoler sa RIDICULE peur. En gros, je me sens tout à fait RIDICULE.

- Ça va, ne t'occupes pas de moi! Je vais bien!

- T'as encore mal?

- ... Non, je sens plus qu'un léger pincement.

Sa main se pose sur mon bras. Mon corps entier frissonne.

- Duo, pourquoi tu pleures?

- Mais je pleures plus, je...

Et j'obtiens le premier prix de la connerie en reniflant. Merde et remerde.

- Boys don't cry, souffle Heero.

Je le sens qui se penche sa moi. Sa figure est si proche de la mienne...

Plus un son.

Quelque chose effleure ma lèvre. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une larme.

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Une vague de chaleur m'assaille. Sans y penser, j'entrouvre mes lèvres, caressant celles de Heero.

----

Je suis désolé d'arrêter là. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ca trop guimauve... Lol, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Reviews les bienvenus


	4. chapitre 3

Kikoooo!  
Wah, je sens que certaines d'entre vous vont me tuer à cause de mon début de chapitre... Désoléééééé... Mais la réaction de Heero n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il laisse montrer et Duo ne comprend peut-être simplement pas ses gestes. Bon, je vais commencer par expliquer un peu plus les liens entre les persos, comme l'a demandé kamara62. 

Duo est rendu très ami avec Quatre Quatre connaît pas beaucoup Heero, mais il lui a quand même parlé pendant une heure, alors que Duo était inconscient Zechs est le partenaire de travail de Heero; ils sont tous deux trafiquants de drogues Hilde est l'amie à Quatre, elle est danseuse au bar Wufei est un " client " de Heero et de Zechs, qui vendent de la drogue à sa gang Trowa est membre de la gang de Wufei, mais n'était pas là lors de l'attaque envers Duo et Quatre. C'est lui l'ami qui a raccompagné Quatre quand il est parti de chez Heero (mais ça je ne l' avais pas dit)

Je sais que ça faisait un peu beaucoup, mais ça va tout s'éclaircir et avoir plus de sens dans les chapitres à venir. Mes débuts sont trop imprécis... Lol, et vous inquiétez pas pour le " baiser ", la romance va prendre place tôt ou tard! 1x2 poweeeer!

Chapitre 3 -------------

Ma bouche s'entrouvre, rencontrant la capuche froide d'un bouchon en plastique.

Une goutte de médicament à la saveur fade de prétendues cerises me glisse sur la langue.

Mes yeux consternés s'ouvrent grands, mon esprit encaissant le choc. Heureusement qu'il ne voit pas ma figure dans cette pénombre...

Oh mon dieu, comment ai-je pu être aussi bête?! Comment ai-je imaginer une seule seconde qu'il serait intéressé à ma pathétique personne?!

- Ca aidera à diminuer la douleur, s'élève la voix de Heero dans la noirceur.

Il pensait que je pleurais à cause de la douleur physique... Et il est venu me faire avaler un médicament infecte en me soufflant des paroles rassurantes pour que je me la ferme... Il a sûrement des remords parce que ce sont ses " clients " qui m'ont massacré. Maintenant, je pourrais sangloter pour vrai!!!

- T'inquiètes, ça passera, qu'il me dit en se relevant.

Je suis un imbécile.

- Reposes-toi bien Duo.

Je suis un véritable imbécile.

- Heero...

- Hmm?

Il est déjà recouché.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

- Dors.

- Mais tu aurais pu me foutre dans une clinique ou chez Quatre...

Mais je ne me la ferme donc jamais?! Qu'est-ce que j'attend de lui?! Un " parce je t'aime " ou quoi?!

- Hn.

Sûrement pas à ça quand même. Quoi que j'aurais pu m'en douter.

- Heero...

Un silence. Pourtant, je sais qu'il écoute depuis son divan.

- Boys don't cry... Toi, tu pleures jamais? Même quand t'es triste?

- Dors Duo.

- Mais...

- Dors.

Un léger silence.

- Merci, que je murmure en fermant les yeux, encore plus seul qu'avant.

Je suis trop sensible.

- Hn...

Et puis plus rien. Il y aurait eu tant de choses à penser, à retourner mille fois dans ma tête, mais une soudaine vague de fatigue m'assaille.

Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, vu que j'ai moins de chances de recommencer à déprimer.

J'entend sa légère respiration, puis un léger craquement avant de me laisser engourdir par les vapes du sommeil.

--------

Un pépitement d'oiseau.

Hein? Il y a des oiseaux dans un endroit merdique coimme celui-là?

J'ouvre mes yeux sur une tâche verdâtre et un plafond blanc. En baillant, je tourne mon regard ensommeillé vers la fenêtre en quête d'une de ces petites bibittes à plumes.

Oh. Des rideaux bleus. J'ai pas de rideaux dans mon appart.

Ah ouais... Je suis chez Heero.

Et merde, je reste le pathétique imbécile Maxwell.

Je me retourne vers le divan, pour n'y voir qu'un journal et une chemise noire. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Un coup d'oeil vers le cadran me donne envie de hurler. 8:30h. Je vais vraiment perdre mon boulot.

En vitesse, je me redresse, décidé à oublier Monsieur Cobalt et mes émotions, prêt à redevenir un robot surchargé. Une légère douleur me titille la poitrine alors que je me met debout, me rapellant avec amertume les coups de la veille.

Mais c'est ma tête qui reprend le dessus, avec une migraine de tous les diables. Je me rassois quelques instants, chassant toutes sortes d'images de mon esprit.

Heero doit sûrement être parti tôt ce matin. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de le revoir.

Je... Wah, tant pis. Allez, au boulot! Faut plus que je pense à rien!

Je passe devant un vieux miroir; ma natte fait vraiment pitié. Pas le temps de me coiffer, j'ai déjà deux heures de retard!

Je sors en vitesse, refermant la porte de l'appartement de Heero derrière moi, non sans un léger pincement au coeur.

-------------

Un mot pour décrire ma journée: lamentable.

Après avoir parcouru la ville en tous sens parce que je n'ai aucune idée où se situait l'appart de Heero, j'ai fini par arriver à 9 heures avec une bonne douleur à la poitrine et à la tête. Quatre a plaidé ma cause auprès de mon patron qui n'a finalement déduit que deux heures de salaire sans trop me frapper.

Jusqu'à présent, c'est bien assez, non?! Eh bien c'est pas ce que le bon dieu pense!

J'ai serré les dents et travaillé jusqu'à maintenant, 6 heures de l'aprem', toujours avec un pincement au torse à cause de cette foutu ecôte fêlée. J'ai manqué de me faire violer par un vieux salaud qui m'a plaqué au mur; mais le patron s'est fâché. Et non, pas parce qu'il a un bon coeur mais bien parce que quand on baise, on ne sert plus aux tables.

Et là, je suis lessivé, écrasé dans la très luxueuse salle des employés, me plaignant à voix haute à mon Quatre compréhensif.

Mais je ne lui dit rien des sentiments que j'éprouve pour monsieur cobalt et encore moins de l'humiliation du faux baiser.

- Viens avec moi au bar, ça te détendra! Je vais voir mon amie Hilde et ça serait génial que tu la rencontres! Elle est vraiment sympa, dit Quatre avec un sourire.

- D'accord, faut dire que j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans ma chambre avec mes amis les rats...

- Super! Au fait, à propos de hier...

- Quatre, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...

- Je m'en doute bien, mais je veux juste que tu saches à qui tu as affaire. IL faut que tu protèges le plus possible.

- Si c'est pour une aussi bonne cause, alors je t'écoutes.

- Wufei Chang est içi depuis des lustres. Il n'y a rien de génial à faire dans cette ville, alors il traîne dans les rues avec ses amis. Je ne les connais pas trop, mais je sais qu'ils sont tous très impliqués dans le trafic de drogues.

- Comme Heero et son ami, monsieur Zechs Milion, que je lance sarcastiquement.

- Duo, Heero n'est pas un très grand parleur, mais il m'a parlé un peu hier alors que tu étais inconscient. Il déteste vraiment Wufei et sa gang. Et il n'est pas très proche de Zechs non plus; c'est un allemand nouvellement arrivé qui semble se foutre de tout.

- Heero est bien la dernière personne à laquelle je veuille penser. Et puis; dans mes fesses Wufei et son gang; advienne que pourra! En connaître plus ne servira pas à éviter de croiser son chemin.

- Peut-être mais...

- Allez Quatre, on oublie d'accord? J'ai juste envie de me saoûler.

Quatre me dévisage avec un regard incertain. Oups, j'ai parlé d'un démon devant un véritable ange.

- Je blague! Allez, on y va?

- Tu ne te rendras pas malade?, demande Quatre d'un ton hésitant.

- Promis mon choupi!, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et en le traînant hors du resto.

Duo Maxwell remet son masque. Faut que je sois joyeux; et pour oublier mes problèmes, et pour pas inquiéter Quatre-chan.

Espérons seulement que je rencontrerais pas Wufei et son gang au bar!

---------------

Wah, désolé si ce chapitre est plus court, j'ai même pas eu le temps de rentrer dans l'intrigue! Dans le prochain, ca va commencer pour vrai. Duo et Quatre seront au bar, trafic de drogues, bière, Heero et etc. ! Et du shounen-ai kawaii bien sur! Plus de faux-baiser, c'est promis!


	5. chapitre 4

Joyeux Noël!  
Au milieu du chapitre, Heero débarque, et cette fois, pas de faux shounen-ai (rien que du sincère)! Et l'intrigue s'installe (oui, il y a enfin une plot dans mon histoire, lol)  
Bonne lecture!  
Et encore joyeux Noël!

--------------------

Le bar grouillait d'âmes perdues. Quelques motards, sacrant et buvant, plusieurs jeunes gens à la tignasse tendue en noir et aux vestons de cuir, des ouvriers barbares, des jeunes filles habillées en véritables prostituées...

Je ne m'attend pas à grand chose de la part de l'amie de Quatre, sinon encore une de ces personnes taciturnes. L'arabe me traîne par le bras au travers de la foule, qui me fixe des yeux d'ailleurs..., et me fait asseoir à une petite table branlante, dans le fond du bar.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Hilde.

Et il disparaît déjà.

J'aurais eu une vue sur la scène de " spectacle ", si je peut me permettre, et sur la fille en déshabillé agrippé au poteau si un gang de gars 'était pas planté devant moi, à murmurer et à s'échanger du pot.

Wow, la subtilité même. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que le trafic de drogues soit un tabou grave dans ce trou perdu.

Je m'appuie contre la banquette et ferme les yeux, histoire de me reposer un peu de cette journée. J'irais prendre un verre dès que Quatre sera revenu. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne sont du genre à gosser après les cartes d'identité. J'ai pas la bouille d'un 21 ans non plus.

Je commence déjà à somnoler.

Mwaf...

Est-ce c'est moi ou dès que j'essaie de me reposer Heero revient dans ma tête?!

Il doit avoir un permis d'inquisition pour squatter mes pensées comme ça!

Rageusement, j'ouvre les yeux et me relève, me frayant un chemin entre la bande de connards qui bloque mon chemin.

Oh, Quatre... Tant pis, je vais chercher une petite bière juste pour me vider un peu l'esprit et je le cherche.

Je met ma main pour le comptoir. Il est collant, plein d'alcool renversé. Et puis tant pis, ma blouse était due pour un lavage.

Un mec aux longs cheveux blonds se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire narquois.

Pas lui... Le p'tit Zechs Million, l'associé allemand de Heero qui m'a traîné jusqu'à l'appart hier soir.

À chaque fois que je veux oublier tout ça, il faut que quelqu'un ou quelque chose revienne me torturer l'esprit!

- Guten tag bonjour Duo. Tu m'as l'air rétabli à ce que je vois.

- Ouais, merci.

- Tu veux quelle marque?

Je lève un regard interrogateur vers lui, penché par-dessus le comptoir. Moi, je suis toujours debout, enveloppé dans un manteau noir. Zechs m'adresse un sourire charmeur.

- Keine sorge! pas de soucis Dans cette ville, il n'y pas vraiment d'âge légal pour l'alcool.

- Génial. Une Molson alors.

Zechs tourne la tête et s'adresse en hurlant au préposé des boissons

-Une Molson, Kells!

Il se retourne vers moi.

- Ca s'en vient. Assie-toi.

Et pourquoi pas. Je me hisse sur un des vieux tabourets élimés, essayant de ne pas trop m'accoter au bar poisseux. Zechs ne semble pas s'en préoccuper outre-mesure, se mettant à nettoyer en verre un coude sur le comptoir.

- Alors, comment t'as trouvé Heero Yuy.

Etrangement, ca ne dérange pas trop d'en parler à lui, il pourrait peut-être me renseigner plus sur M'sieur Cobalt.

- Hum... froid.

- Du genre glacial?

- Du genre iceberg dans un océan à -40 degrés celcius.

- Sans soleil?

- Nah, il y avait un léger rayon quand même.

Zechs et moi nous sourions. Finalement, il est plutôt sympa. Je crois qu'on pourrait s'entendre plutôt bien. Il pousse une bouteille vers moi, la décapsulant avec aisance.

- Et valà! T'inquiètes, il semble moins froid avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Je lève un regard interrogateur vers l'allemand amusé.

- T'es sérieux?

Je prend une gorgée de bière froide. Le liquide dorée me rafraîchit, me redonne une certaine vigueur.

- Ja, ja oui oui Mais je le connais pas assez pour t'en dire plus. Et toi, il t'intéresse?

- Euh, ben... Je sais pas trop. Mais ce serait impossible de toute façon.

- Et pourquoi?

Je prend une autre gorgée de bière, réfléchissant à une réponse qui ne vient pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites comme partenariat?

Je change de sujet maladroitement. Merde, je me rend compte qu'il voudra sûrement pas parler de son boulot illégal.

- Bah, on reçoit des cargaisons et on les distribue. La plupart destinés au gang de Wufei.

Wow... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il m "'en parler avec une telle aisance... Pot, haschich, cocaïne...

Il m'adresse un autre sourire charmeur.

- Si tu veux, on a toujours besoin d'aide. Ca paye beaucoup.

Ce qui veut dire... plus de boulot de serveur? Plus de patron débile? Liberté?

- Je sais pas trop Zechs... J'ai déjà fait ça et j'ai eu des tas de problèmes. Avec le trafiquant en chef...

QUOI, MAIS QUEL IMBÉCILE!!! Voyez comme l'alcool me monte déjà à la tête?! J'ai des tas de trafiquants à mes trousses à cause que j'ai tué ce connard de chef... Et moi qui voulait passer incognito!

- Hé hé, t'affoles pas! Ici, tout reste entre nous...

Zechs me sourit faiblement, alerté par l'air de soudaine panique que je dois arborer.

Je finis le reste de la bouteille d'une traite.

- Duo! T'étais passé où?

Je me retourne et aperçoit Quatre accompagné d'une jeune fille à la tignasse noire.

- Oh désolé j'avais soif...

L'arabe jette un regard désapprobateur sur la bouteille.

- C'est du 20 ... J'espère que tu n'as pas bu tout ça en deux minutes?

- Mais non.

Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Je l'ai fait en moins d'une minute.

J'entend la voix de Zechs s'adresser à un autre client. Je me relève, m'adossant au comptoir. Ma tête tourne légèrement, affectée par la trop grande quantité de bière d'un coup.

- Euh... je te présente Hilde.

La fille m'adresse un sourire timide. Je peux voir les paillettes de sa robe de spectacle sous son pull noir.

- Enchanté. C'est pas souvent que des nouveaux autres que des gangsters débarquent ici, dit-elle.

Je lui souris. On parle de tout et de rien durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les effets de ma boisson commencent à me monter à la tête.

- Duo, ne fais pas ça!, s'exclame Quatre quand je demande une autre bière à Zechs.

Hilde se lève du tabouret où elle s'était assise.

- Désolé, je dois être rentré chez moi pour 9 heures. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt!

- Attend, je vais rentrer avec toi! Tu viens, Duo?

Mes doigts se referment sur la bouteille glacé que Zechs a poussé vers moi avec son sourire charmeur.

- Non, je vais rester un peu. J'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans mon misérable appart.

- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux! Avec ce qui s'est passé hier et l'état de tes côtes..., dit Quatre.

- Nah, t'inquiètes! On se voit demain au boulot?

L'arabe se met à déblatérer sur des mesures de prudence. Si j'avais connu ma mère, j'aurais pu dire qu'il lui ressemble.

Finalement, il décolle.

Mwa, je commence à me sentir plus léger. J'en avais besoin de toute façon. Bof, en autant que je reste lucide.

- Duo?

Je sursaute, me retournant au son de la voix grave.

Heero est devant moi, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son long parka noir.

- Ca va mieux?

- Euh oui, merci.

Il lève le regard vers la bouteille posé devant moi et hausse un sourcil.

- L'imbécile de Zechs t'a fait passer...

- J'ai l'air si jeune que ça?, que je me défend.

Heero abaisse son regard narquois sur moi.

- T'es encore un môme.

Naaah, mais va te faire foutreeeee! Je lui lance un regard colérique, peut-être un peu blessé aussi.

- Je blague.

- Ah ouais? Tu sais blaguer?

- Hn.

Son regard passe au-dessus de ma tête. La voix de Zechs s'élève de derrière le comptoir, murmurant.

- On a reçu la totalité, Heero. Sauf que Wufei semble vouloir causer des problèmes. Il veut le magot à moitié prix. Ca m'a l'air de devenir...

- Mais bon sang!, que je m'exclame, me relevant. Ca doit pas rester secret vos petites affaires?! Pourquoi vous mettez un " môme " au courant de tout, hein? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je pas fais parti du FBI?! Je veux pas me mêler de ça, j'ai...

Heero m'agrippe le bras, plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tes parents vont dire en te voyant aussi soûl?

- Je suis pas soûl!

Et j'ai pas de parents,,, Je suis sûr qu'il le sait et qu'il veut juste me faire chier encore plus...

Le japonais s'adresse à Zechs.

- On y va. Je m'en occupe.

- Essaie de le recruter, il est mignon, lance l'allemand en s'éloignant.

- Hn.

- Me recruter?!

Heero m'entraîne avec lui. Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas ivre, mais je me laisse pas mal emporter par les bouffées d'alcool. Je suis persuadé que Zechs a du me servir quelque chose de trop fort.

- Assis-toi.

On est dans le fond du bar, dans un des coins où toute la fumée de cigarettes s'accumule et forme un épais nuage. Il y a pas grand monde autour; ils s'agglutinent tous autour de la scène où une blonde découvre sa poitrine.

- Tu regardes pas le spectacle?, que je demande à Heero.

- J'aime pas les filles, réplique t'il froidement.

Je reste bouche bée. Est-ce que je devrais dire moi aussi?

- Pourquoi tu m'as entraîné ici?, que je demande finalement.

C'est pas mal loin du moi aussi...

Heero pose un regard sérieux sur moi.

- Quand un jeune arrive ici, il s'oppose à bien des dilemmes, commence t'il d'un ton grave.

Bah, écoutons monsieur cobalt et sa petite morale...

- Chaque jeune n'a eu qu'un choix; se joindre au gang de Wufei ou être contre lui. Toi, tu t'es trop rapidement mêlé de leurs affaires. Ils ne te lâcheront plus, crois-moi.

- Et pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

- Ecoute-moi et tais-toi.

Son ton est froid et n'admet aucune réplique. Pourtant, même avec l'état de léger ballottement de l'esprit due à l'alcool, je perçois une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Ah ha! Il se préoccupe plus de moins que je ne le pensais.

Mais ca n'a sûrement rien à avoir avec moi en temps que moi. Moi le môme...

- Il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes ces derniers temps. Avec celui qui fournit la drogue et avec la police. Ils veulent boycotter la ville pour installer une usine. Capturer des petits drogués rapportera un bon pognon aux policiers et aux chefs des usines à venir.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Qu'est-ce ça à avoir avec moi?

- Moi et Zechs, on est dans le trouble. Wufei pense qu'on va les livrer à la police et cacher que c'est nous qui leur avons transmis la drogue. Et Zechs l'a rencontrer hier. Wufei est persuadé que tu travailles pour nous, parce qu'on t'a sauvé et que t'arrives pas mal de nulle part. C'est rare qu'un adolescent arrive seul ici. Il y a que des ouvriers et leurs enfants.

- Mais c'est ridicule! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille!!!

Je commences à péter un câble. Je frappe mon poing sur la table. Y'en a marre de tout ca! Comment j'ai fait pour me mettre les pieds dans le plat cette fois-ci?!

- Calme-toi. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à te ranger de notre côté et on pourra se défendre.

- Et pourquoi ça, hein?! Tu veux juste avoir de l'aide, c'est tout! Tu veux m'enrôler dans ton stupide trafic! Comme si tu te préoccuperais de moi! Tu...

Ma voix craque. Ma tête se met à tourner et je me radosse contre la banquette.

- C'est pas croyable..., que je murmure.

J'y suis encore jusqu'au cou. Moi qui voulais seulement mener une vie normale! Et tout ça à cause que j'ai provoqué Wufei dans le resto...

Je ne suis même plus sûr d'y comprendre grand chose.

Une main se pose sur la mienne, forte et rassurante. Heero.

- Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance.

- Et pourquoi...? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi de toute façon?

Mon début d'ivresse, mes nouveaux problèmes et ma fatigue m'amènent au bord des larmes. Honteusement, je ferme les yeux et détourne la tête.

- Duo...

Heero se penche au-dessus de la table et soulève mon menton.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça. Je veux te protéger, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Je rougis malgré moi. Il commence à faire chaud...

- D'accord. De toute façon, je suis un " môme " et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu me diras ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Et puis j'ai besoin d'argent.

Je me lève.

- À demain, que je dis en quittant la table.

Je me fraye un chemin entre la foule compacte, soudainement épuisé.

Me protéger, mon cul. Heero a juste besoin d'aide pour son boulot illégal.

Et pourquoi refuser quand j'ai besoin de cet argent? Mais je n'y vois toujours pas clair dans cette histoire avec Wufei.

Je pousse la porte du bar. Une brise fraîche me caresse la figure, me détendant un peu. Je respire, planté sous la porte du bar.

Une main s'empare de mon bras. Merde, merde, merde! Je fais volte-face, prêt à me défendre.

Les rayons de l'enseigne de néon lumineuse annonçant; bar, se reflètent sur le visage de Heero, jouant avec les ombres de son fin visage et de ses cheveux en bataille. Son regard est indéfinissable mais son visage a perdu de sa sériosité. Je dirais que ses traits sont devenus sincères.

Nos regards se soutiennent, chacun cherchant à connaître les pensées de l'autre.

- On combattra ensemble, murmure enfin Heero. On finira dans en endroit meilleur. Je sais qu'on désire tous deux un avenir autre que celui-ci.

- Je suis pas un môme?, que je murmure, tendant déjà ma tête vers celle de Heero.

Tout se fait tout seul, se décide sans nous. La bouche de Heero est proche de la mienne et cela semble plus parfait que magique.

- Je ne le pensais pas, souffle Heero, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres satinées caressent les miennes dans un baiser lent mais sur. Je frissonne, laissant ma langue et mes lèvres se faire guider par Heero, ma main s'élevant tranquillement dans le semi-noirceur pour se noyer dans son abondante chevelure. Mon corps entier est transporté, mon esprit s'embrume et se vide. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue.

Nos bouches se détachent tranquillement et nos regards se croisent.

Heero me sourit faiblement.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourtant, c'est plus réel que je n'aurais oser l'imaginer. Et je ne suis pas saoul.

- Voilà à quel point je tiens à toi, murmure Heero en m'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

- Maintenant je suis prêt à tout, que je répond dans un souffle nouveau, enfouissant ma figure dans son épaule.

Oui, avec lui, je veux bien tenter de me faire une nouvelle vie, peu importe à quel point ce pourrait être dangereux.

----------------

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça guimauve à excès... Mai-euh, moi j'aime ça quand c'est tout kawaii Il y aura pas juste ça, je vais mettre de l'action et sûrement un lemon. Mais Heero est peut-être pas sincère et fait qu'utiliser Duo... Tout review est grandement apprécié! À bientôt!  
Et joyeux Noël (je commences-tu à être fatiguante avec ça?) 


	6. LSD et compagnie

Chapitre 5-un peu de romance, de prenage de drogues et de passé! J'arrive jamais à developper la foutue intrigue...Grrr... Merci pour tous vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça fait hyper plaisir! 

Et on est en 2005!!! En fait, ça fait aucune différence.

----------------

Il m'a sourit. Lorsque j'ai relevé mon regard, Heero m'a sourit. Un beau sourire sincère. Dans ses bras, touché par ses mains brûlantes...

- Heero, je... je t'aime

Il sourit à nouveau et ne répond pas, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Mais peu m'importe. Je tremble encore au contact de ses lèvres moites sur la peau délicate de ma nuque.

La porte du bar s'ouvre, inondant le trottoir d'une lueur éblouissante. Et ce simple geste anodin brise tout mon rêve. Heero se retourne. Je me sens tout à coup glacé, debout sur le trottoir sans étreinte réconfortante.

- Pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je sais que t'es fif, Yuy.

Zechs. Il se tient debout, bras croisés, regard amusé. La porte se referme derrière lui, emportant la lumière avec elle. Je ne vois pas le visage de Heero.

Il grogne.

Zechs fait une moue boudeuse. Il plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort un petit sachet qu'il agite devant le visage du japonais.

- Est-ce que je me fait pardonner avec ça?

Heero lui arrache violemment le sachet des mains. Pour avoir déjà fait beaucoup de trafic, je devine que c'est de la drogue. De la forte. Sûrement un hallucinatoire. Je n'ai jamais osé y toucher.

Zechs regarde enfin par-dessus l'épaule de Heero et plonge son regard sur mon visage méfiant.

- Y'en a assez pour trois!, lance t'il en souriant.

- Infecte-le pas avec cette merde. C'est qu'un môme, ça va le déranger, grogne Heero en fourrant le sachet dans sa poche.

Mais.... MAIS...?! IL vient d'être tellement gentil et... et il m'a embrassé bon sang! Ah je vois... Il fait toujours son dur devant les autres.

Eh ben moi aussi je sais jouer à ce jeu-le. m'sieur parfait!

- La ferme! J'en supporte autant que toi et Zechs!

Heero se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire moqueur. Il est redevenu comme avant. À croire qu'il ne sait jamais rien passé!

- C'est du L.S.D., Duo. On niaise pas avec ça.

- L.S.D. comme Love Sucking Dicks!, s'exclame Zechs avec un regard pervers.

Là je me sens furieux. Heero, tu vas voir qui niaise pas avec quoi!

- Ça aussi, je paris que je sais le faire aussi bien que toi, que je lance à Zechs.

Et vlan! Maxwell marque un point! Heero a l'air furieux! Jaloux, le parfait? Je lui lance à mon tour un regard moqueur.

- T'as la gueule plus grande que les intentions. T'es rien qu'un puceau, lance Heero.

Et vlan! Maxwell se le prend en plein sur la gueule! Bah quoi, j'ai que 16 ans! Qui as baisé à cet âge-là?!

Sûrement plein de monde... Arghhh!

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends?! C'est pas ton but de dévierger tes petites conquêtes de passage?

Je paris que mon regard paraît blessé. J'ai beaucoup de misère à cacher mes émotions.

Le visage de Heero prend une expression moins dure.

- Tu te rabaisses. Qui as dit que t'étais rien qu'une conquête de passage?

Je rougis. Zechs se penche au dessus de Heero et s'exclame en riant;

- Crois-le Ti-natté! Heero est aussi impassible aux filles et aux gars que le président Bush l'est aux irakiens victimes de la guerre! Je paris qu'il est plus puceau que toi! Il a fallu qu'un ange comme toi débarque pour le faire fondre...

Et Zechs s'en mange toute une. Heero vient de lui envoyer en bon coup de poing en pleine figure. Je peux pas m'empêcher de partir à rire.

- Bon, on va à ton appart avant que mon cerveau se retrouve éparpillé sur le trottoir?, demande Zechs en se massant la joue.

- Quel cerveau?, grogne Heero en dépassant Zechs et en s'éloignant.

L'allemand hausse les épaules et m'entraîne par le bras à la suite de Heero.

- Ça va lui faire du bien.

- On va vraiment... prendre du L.S.D.?, que je demande incertainement.

Question idiote. Heero se retourne Il adresse un regard meurtrier à Zechs.

- Aucune obligation pour toi, me dit-il.

Son regard se pose sur la main de Zechs, toujours posée sur mon bras.

Zechs hausse un sourcil et sourit avec un air charmeur.

Eh... Ce sont bien ses mains qui se glisse sur mes fesses?! ZECHS!!!

- Lâche-le!

Houlà, M'sieur cobalt a pas l'air enchanté lui non plus. Il me tire à ses côtés, laissant Zechs rire derrière nous.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Heeeerooooo tient à mooooi!

- Arrête de sourire comme ça. T'as l'air d'un imbécile.

Je regarde Heero. Son regard est glacial... C'est le gars le plus difficile à comprendre que j'ai jamais connu.

Il me fait chier. Il me fait suer. Il me fait craquer...

-----------------------

On s'est fait surprendre par la pluie. Marcher sous la pluie pendant dix minutes. Monter les escaliers glissants de l'appart de Heero. Etre trempé...

Heero m'a refilé une chemise et un de ses pantalons et m'a envoyé me changer dans la salle de bains. Zechs a protesté. Il disait qu'on est entre hommes et Heero lui a foutu une de ses baffes.

Moi ça rend heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui tienne autant à moi. J'ai jamais été plus heureux depuis mon arrivée ici. Ca me prend pas grand chose.

Je sens que je vais pouvoir enfin m'amuser un peu ici. Trafiquer avec un gentil pervers et celui que j'aime. Traîner de temps en temps avec Quatre et peut-être Hilde. Et plus de job de serveur!

Me voilà en train de sourire comme un idiot.

Tiens. On entend les murmures de Heero et de Zechs même au-dessus du ventilateur de la salle de bains. Par simple curiosité, je colle mon oreille à la porte. Eh, mais c'est que je peux tout entendre de leur conversation! Mwahaha!

- C'est lui, Heero. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça...

- Hn. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Wufei va finir pas le tuer.

- Ferme-le. On en parleras plus tard. Il peut peut-être nous entendre.

- Le ventilateur est ouvert, idiot. Et cette carcasse fait un bruit d'enfer.

Pas assez d'un bruit d'enfer pour m'empêcher de vous épier. Je suis pas sur de vouloir entendre le reste. Je suis pas sur de vouloir savoir de quoi vous parlez...

- T'as une job, une réputation et tu vas mettre un sentiment ridicule entre toi et ta réussite?! Il faut qu'il parte d'ici! Et puis t'en as pas marre de trafiquer avec cet idiot de Wufei? T'as pas hâte de finir et de décoller ici?!

- Zechs, la...

- Quoi?! Tu commences à comprendre, à te réveiller?! Tu met sa vie en danger! T'es pas le médecin qui vient d'épouser un infirmier...

- ... ferme.

Zechs vient de le laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il soupire. Et moi, je tremble.

Y'en a marre... Je veux pas y penser, tant pis et merde... Je suis trop crevé de me battre et de me cacher. Je m'en fous du danger! JE M'EN FICHE! Je veux croire à l'amour de Heero. Je veux profiter de la vie même si ce sont mes derniers jours! J'oublie, j'ai rien entendu!

J'ouvre la porte. Je sens un sourire menteur se dessiner sur mon visage. Les deux se tournent vers moi.

- On le prend, ce L.S.D.? J'ai le goût de quitter la réalité, que je demande.

Oui, quoi de mieux pour décoller?

Zechs se lève. Il ne semble pas se douter que je les ai entendu.

- Mais c'est que t'es sexy dans les fringues de Yuy!

Heero a l'air menaçant.

- Laisse-le tranquille!

- Quoi, il est à toi?, demande Zechs avec un air de fausse surprise.

- Omae wo korosu, baka.

- Hein? Ah oui, tu veux commencer ça, petit japonais?! Geh sheissen, ashloch!

- Hn.

- Hm.

C'est plus fort que moi. Ils me font rire.

- Prêt?, demande Zechs en se retournant vers moi. Attention, les hallucinations sont plutôt fortes avec ça. Et elles ont l'air réelles.

- Lis-moi donc le mode d'instruction, tant qu'à y être, que je dis en m'écrasant près des deux autres.

- Bon, et bien on y va, dit Zechs en se laissant tomber près de moi.

Heero sort le sachet de sa poche.

-------------

Putain. Fait chaud... Ma tête tourne. Je...

Il y a du sang partout. Sur les murs, sur le lit, sur mes mains.

Quelqu'un pleure et gémit. Derrière le lit ensanglanté. Je me traîne péniblement. Il y a des coups de feux, des rires cruels. Il fait noir.

Il est couché là. Ses mains se tiennent le ventre. D'où pisse le sang. Ses cheveux rouges en bataille lui retombent sur le front.

- Tiens bon, Mikael, que je m'entend gémir.

Je le hisse sur mes genoux. Il est tendu. Il est mou. Il est brûlant. Il est glacé.

Le dos contre le lit, je... Non le dos contre la muraille couvertes de graffiti d'une ruelle. Je me retrouve. J'y suis à nouveau. Mikael se meurt dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas su le protéger.

- Duo, me laisse pas..., gémit la forme dans mes bras.

C'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais pas avec cette voix. D'où vient cette voix plus grave?

Son corps tressaille entre mes bras. Sa tête posé sur mes genoux. Comme la dernière fois, je pleure. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front. Il va s'éteindre.

Je hurle, m'agrippe à lui.

- Mikael!!! NON!

- Duo, je veux pas qu'il t'arrives de mal... Comme sa soeur. Elle a... mordre la...

Je m'agrippe désespérément à Mikeal. Je vois embué. Le sang partout. Le regard mourant de Mikeal. Non... Pourquoi...ses yeux sont bridés...

Brusquement, ma tête cesse de tourner. Je suis dans l'appartement, accoté au lit. Heero est couché sur moi, sous l'effet des hallucinatoires. Où est le sang? Où?!

Merde, le yéti est là... Comment est-ce qu'il entré ici? Ses longs poils blancs lui cachent la figure. Il tremble. Le yéti a peur de quelque chose. Il est trop loin... Je peux pas le toucher.

- DUO!!! DUOOOOOO!!!

Des mains m'agrippent. Je suis torse nu, les mains s'attaquent à mon pantalon. Heero brûle, hurle, me déshabille. Le yéti s'écroule. Ses pieds bottés touchent mon bras.

C'est pas un yéti... C'est Zechs! Les vampires sont partout. Je peux les voir en levant les yeux au plafond.

Mes mains bougent toutes seules. Elles arrachent fébrilement les vêtements du japonais.

Hn...

Je brûle. Heero dévore mon corps. Les vampires sont partout....

-------------------

Vous avez pas trouvé ça trop étrange? J'ai essayé de décrire une scène sous les effets hallucinatoires et c'est pas mal proche de la vérité... Enfin je crois (j'ai pas d'expérience, lol) Comment vous avez aimé? Au prochain chapitre, la situation va s'éclaircir, le trafic commence et peut-être un lemon. Mais bon, l'intrigue ne devrait plus tarder à se développer.  
Toute review est grandement apprécié! Non, grandement adoré!


	7. chapitre 6

Salut Shounen-ai dans ce chapitre et "l'action" arrive enfin, lol. Bonne lecture!

---------

Hnnn... Mal de tête...

Je vois en jaune... Au s'cours... Ah non... C'est que le soleil qui m'arrive en plein dans la figure.

C'est chaud... Je crois bien que je suis couché contre un corps brûlant. Qu'est-ce que mon bras fait autour d'un torse dénudé?! Et pourquoi mon regard se retrouve sur le visage endormi de Heero?!

Putain... Je me redresse sur mon séant Ma tête reposait sur son épaule! Et nos corps reposaient sur le plancher...

Et puis merde, ça ne revient. Migraine, mais mémoire. Le L.S.D., les hallucinations. Je ne savais même plus qui et où j'étais. Mon esprit se brouille au moment où Heero me déshabillait. Et en flashs, j'entrevois le reste de la nuit. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai baisé fiévreusement avec M'sieur Cobalt.

Et je suis à poil... Je suis à poil! Sur le plancher! Près d'un Heero nu et endormi! Et vachement bien muni d'ailleurs... Je comprends que ça ait fait mal. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour péter un plomb. Je vais simplement me rhabiller et retourner chez moi. J'étais sûrement qu'un jouet de plus pour Heero de toute façon. Et j'ai aucune envie qu'il se réveille et qu'on se retrouve face à face à assumer notre sexe hallucinatoire. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?!

Bravo Yuy, je suis sûr de m'être fait avoir. Combien de jeunes t'as du drogué pour une séance de baise?! Quoique Zechs a affirmé le contraire...

Ah et puis merde! Mes vêtements doivent être secs. J'arrive à ramper avec peine jusqu'à la salle de bains, nu comme un ver. Mes cheveux détachés retombent autour de mon corps nu comme un rideau traînant par terre. Je me rappelle vaguement les mains de Heero les dénouer.

- Hé, natté! Euh... plus natté! Où tu vas comme ça?

Oh... Zechs est encore là. Le yéti si je me souviens bien. Ah putain, j'ai que ma crinière de cheveux pour me protéger...

- Gênes-toi pas, j'en ai vu des tas.

Je retourne lentement ma tête vers lui. Il est assis sur le lit, tout bien habillé. Le yéti gémissant d'hier n'est plus.

- Tu m'observes depuis longtemps?

- Non, seulement depuis ton réveil. Traumatisant, le Yuy à poil?

Et je rougis. Pourquoi?! POURQUOI?!

Zechs baille et se lève en s'étirant. Il manque de piler sur Heero toujours endormi.

- Sois pas timide. Ça fait une bonne demi-heure que je suis revenu à moi. J'en reviens toujours plus vite que Heero. Lui, il fait des cauchemars sur sa fiancée.

- Pardon?!, que je m'étrangle, toujours agenouillé sur le plancher.

- T'affoles pas, il la déteste. Mais elle s'est fait tuer par sa faute. Accident de voiture alors qu'elle le cherchait. Alors ça le fait chier un peu.

J'arrive pas à rien dire. Je fixe bêtement Zechs qui s'assoit sur un coin du lit et allume une cigarette. Il me regarde et sourit.

- Mariage organisé. Il vient d'une famille riche et sa Relena aussi. Mais il l'endurait à peine, elle et son caractère de princesse. Il s'est même enfui, dans ce trou paumé. Elle était folle du lui par contre.

- Tu parles de ta soeur?, grogne Heero en se redressant sur son séant, sa tête apparaissant près du lit.

Je sursaute. Son regard cobalt plonge dans le mien. Et devinez quoi? Je rougis.

- Ma demi-soeur, grogne Zechs entre deux pouffées de cigarette.

La chambre est déjà nantie d'un épais nuage de fumée. Je hais cette merde.

Et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur Heero et Zechs on dirait... Mais ma tête me fait trop mal pour y penser davantage.

Le regard de Heero descend sur mon torse et plonge sur mes jambes juste assez repliées pour qu'on n'y voit pas trop...

Imaginez la scène; moi, agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, nu, les cheveux en cascades sur mon dos et mon torse et Heero; aussi nu que moi, assis en indien près du lit, quelques mètres en face de moi.

Je fonce dans la salle de bains et claque la porte, juste au moment où Heero détourne vivement le regard et remonte ses jambes contre lui.

Nah, PUTAIN! On vient peut-être de coucher ensemble sous l'effet d'une drogue hallucinatoire, mais je ne me sens en aucun cas plus proche de lui. J'enfile furieusement mon pantalon toujours un peu moite qui traînait sur le carrelage.

Je m'appuie contre la porte et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et j'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête... Je suis un ramassis d'émotions confuses. Un ramassis qui pleure bêtement. J'ai jamais réussi à retenir mes larmes. Et cette fois-çi, je sais même pas pourquoi elles coulent. Je suis complètement perdu...

- Duo?

La voix grave de Heero me fait sursauter. Je sens la poignée tourner; elle effleure mon dos toujours appuyé contre la porte.

- Duo, je peux entrer?

- Ouais, bon, j'vous laisse!, lance la voix de Zechs.

La porte d'entrée claque. Heero soupire Je ne bouge pas, laissant mes larmes couler silencieusement.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me décolle de la porte, juste assez pour qu'elle s'ouvre doucement. Je fais dos à Heero, mais je sens son regard fixer mon dos caché par mon rideau de cheveux, sur mon pantalon descendant bas sur mes hanches.

- Duo...

Il fait un pas dans la salle de bains. Ses doigts m'effleurent le dos, sa main se glissant doucement sous mes cheveux pour se poser sur mon épaule dénudé. Je frémis à son contact.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Je ne répond pas. Les secondes s'étirent; longues, infinies. Je renifle légèrement. Le corps de Heero est presque collé à mon dos. Il a remit son pantalon.

- Tu pleures...

- Non, pas du tout... Je... Je sais pas... Va t'en.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu sais, je...

- Et maintenant?, que je le coupe d'une voix rauque.

Court silence.

- Alors tu me croyais pas, murmure Heero.

Ses doigts se referment sur mon épaule. Une nouvelle bordée de larmes m'emplit les yeux. Pleurer pour pleurer. Exploser, c'est tout. J'ai été utilisé, pas vrai?

- Duo, tu crois toujours être une simple partie de baise pour moi?

Je ne bouge pas, ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas le voir.

- Je te jure, quand je t'ai vu au café, quand ton regard a plongé dans le mien...

Sa voix craque. Il est sincère. Je me retourne lentement. Son regard troublé caresse mes joues inondées de larmes.

- Je... Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel avant. J'ai toujours été distant et je ne sais pas comment réagir... et puis je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Je baisse la tête et réprime mal un sanglot. Et je me retrouve serré dans ses bras, protégé contre son corps brûlant.

- Je prend du L.S.D. pour m'enfuir de la réalité. J'aurais jamais du t'entraîner là-dedans. Je suis désolé...

Et il ne parle plus. Il me tient serré, au chaud, protégé. Je me laisse aller tout contre lui. Les minutes passent, s'écoulent sans une aucune importance. Il sent bon. Il m'enivre.

- Heero, que je murmure, j'ai aimé ça. Hier soir avec toi. Aujourd'hui près de toi.

Heero relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il sourit.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Prends-moi avec toi. Quand tu t'inquiètes et que tu m'éloignes, ça me blesse encore plus. J'ai entendu hier... avec Zechs.

Heero détourne le regard et secoue lentement la tête. Puis il sourit à nouveau, un léger sourire presque invisible.

- Alors c'est bon. On est partenaires.

Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille;

- Tu viens rencontrer Wufei cet après-midi? Le boulot commence.

J'entoure son cou de mes bras. Je suis aux anges. Son souffle caresse ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

- M-hm, que je répond.

Son regard plonge à nouveau dans le mien. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux.

- T'as les plus beaux yeux du monde, murmure Heero avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est presque drôle. Mais maintenant que j'entrouvre la bouche et me laisse guider par ses lèvres, je ne pense plus à rien; je me fond dans l'amour passionné de ce baiser tant espéré.

Il me colle à lui, nos langues se fondent ensemble, nos lèvres dansent et se caressent.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement.

Et maintenant que je suis prêt à croire à son amour, plus rien ne peut me séparer de lui.

Sa bouche me laisse, restant à quelques infimes centimètres à la mienne. Il murmure;

- Ai shiteru.

- Hn...?

Il sourit faiblement.

- Ai shiteru, Duo-kun.

-Hn?

- Je t'aime, qu'il murmure en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Vive le japonais. Je sens que je vais adorer cette langue.

----

Enveloppé d'un long manteau noir appartenant à mon Heero, je pousse la porte du bar. Il me talonne et me retient par le bras, me tirant près de lui. Le bar est bondé de gens pas très nets.

- T'éloignes pas. Faut trouver Zechs puis Wufei.

Il passe devant, m'entraînant jusqu'au comptoir du bar. Mon regard curieux est partout; je m'abreuve de tous ces gens habillées de noir, de leurs expressions dures et agressives. J'aimerai pas être parmi eux. Le concert des voix rauques surpasse presque la musique qui accompagne la strip-teaseuse. Donc je ne vois que la tête émergeant du podium, d'ailleurs.

- Dégrouille, il est déjà là, dit Heero.

-Hn?

Oh, il parle à Zechs. On est déjà au comptoir. L'allemand hausse les sourcils en me voyant puis secoue la tête. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Ton petit copain va braver le danger du trafic de drogues pour toi.

- Hé oh, j'ai besoin de fric, moi aussi!, que je m'exclame.

Que cet imbécile de Zechs se la ferme! Il va finir par convaincre Heero que c'est trop dangeureux pour moi.

- Hé, Trowa! Remplace-moi pour la prochaine demi-heure!, s'exclame Zechs en s'adressant à un grand garçon à l'air impassible, une longue mèche brune lui cachant la moitié de la figure.

Zechs saute sur le comptoir. Je recule, surpris par son geste inattendu. Il a l'air d'un joli poseur, à moitié couché là-dessus! Heero lui prend le bras et le fait brusquement descendre à ses côtés.

- Attire pas l'attention, qu'il grogne.

- Jawolh, captain!

- Allez, on y va. Table du fond. Wufei nous attend. Il veut nous proposer quelque chose.

Et c'est reparti pour une traversée du bar de clodos! Zechs passe devant et son regard est fixé sur les corps de chaque individu du bar, autant les gars que les filles. C'est rien qu'un pervers.

J'aimerais bien connaître la raison de sa venue ici. Il vient pourtant d'une famille riche s'il est le demi-frère de cette Relena. Mais Heero aussi s'est enfui même s'il venait d'une famille prétendument riche... J'en ai beaucoup à apprendre.

- C'était le temps, grogne le chinois en s'adossant sur la chaise. Je sors de mes pensées en le voyant, lui et deux gars taciturnes de son gang à une petite table.

Son regard dur se pose sur moi alors que Zechs et Heero se glissent sur la banquette d'en face. Je reste planté là et j'essaye de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?,dcemande froidement Wufei.

- Il travaille pour nous, répond séchement Heero.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur les lèvres de Wufei. Je m'assois avec appréhension près de Heero. Les regards des deux gars taciturnes sont rivés sur moi.

Nah putain... Comment j'ai fait pour m'embarquer dans une merde pareille?!

- Un minus comme toi?, demande Wufei en souriant méchammentr.

- Si on parlait du boulot, réplique froidement Heero.

- Ouais bon. On a besoin d'une certaine sorte de weed. Très forte.

- Et où on va en trouver?, demande Zechs en s'étirant, l'air nonchalant,

- Le chargement est coincé à la frontière.

- On est pas voyageurs, réplique séchement Heero.

- On vous en donne 4000. Dollars U.S. Le chargement en fera pas 1500. Alors comptez-vous chanceux.

Wufei me jette un regard en coin.

- Il vient avec vous?, ajoute t'il.

- Oui, répond Heero pour moi. On est partenaires.

- Alors à 3, ça vous fera presque 850. Ça vaut pas le petit voyage de 6 heures en Greyhound? /autobus voyageur/

- Ok. On va prendre ma bagnole, dit Zechs.

- J'ai pas dit oui, le coupe froidement Heero.

- Tout le chargement est chez Méka, continue Wufei. Entrepôt juste à la frontière.

Oh merde... Oh non... Pourquoi lui? POURQUOI MÉKA?!

C'est le frère de celui que j'ai tué... Lors d'une bataille pour de la cocaine. Il en veut à ma peau!

J'ai du pâlir de trois teintes... Les autres sont trop concentrés sur l'affaire pour me porter attention.

- Les coordonées, dit Wufei en glissant un petit papier plié sur la table, On veut tout ça dans une semaine.

- Bon. On le prend. N'est-ce pas Heero?, insiste Zechs.

Méka... Mais ma vie est vraiment un merdier incomparable! J'ai fui ici pour lui échapper, moi!

- Hn, murmure Heero en se levant.

- Ça veut dire oui, lance Zechs à Wufei.

Le chinois me lance un dernier regard et se lève pour s'éloigner, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Je me lève, l'esprit vidé. J'en peux plus. Dès que quelque chose s'arrange, autre chose empire.

- Je retourne au comptoir!, lance Zechs, On part ce soir. Chez Heero vers 8 heures, d'accord? Faites des bagages pour 3-4 jours!

- Yey, un beau Road-Trip, que je murmure.

Et puis merde. J'ai dit que je braverais tout pour rester avec Heero et je le ferais. Et 850$, c'est pas à refuser.

Je peux tout simplement rester dans l'auto lorsqu'on arrivera à l'entrepôt. Méka ne saura même pas que je suis là. J'aiderais plus à la frontière, c'est tout.

- Ça va?, me demande Heero.

- Hein? Heu, oui.

Si je lui dit, il ne me laissera même plus travailler avec lui, par crainte pour ma vie. Il est pas mal plus protecteur qu'en apparence.

Tiens, on est déjà à la sortie du bar. Je ne vois même plus où je vais.

- Je vais au resto. Une dernière journée de travail avant de démissionner pour avoir un peu d'argent en poche. Et je dois avertir Quatre de mon départ.

- Ne lui parle surtout pas de drogues, ordonne Heero en m'ouvrant la porte. On veut pas se faire pincer.

On est sur le trottoir, près de la porte du bar, exactement au même endroit où Heero m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

- Je viendrais te voir pour un café, dit-il.

Je lui souris.

Heero se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Ah, au diable Méka! J'ai hâte d'être sur la route avec mon Heero. Il se redresse et me murmure à l'oreille;

- À tantôt, Duo-kun.

J'adore ce nom. J'adore comment il le prononce. Mon premier surnom mis à part natté... Plus qu'un jour ici et je me mérite 3 jours de voyage avec mon beau Heero, pour récolter 850$ C'est génial!

Je préfère ne pas penser à la raison de ce voyage. À ce qui pourrait arriver si on se faisait pincer avec un chargement de drogues rares. Et qu'est-ce que Quatre va penser de mon soudain départ quand je lui dirais, tout à l'heure?

Les lèvres de Heero m'embrassent à nouveau. Et puis au diable tout ça! J'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je veux vivre ma vie à l'instant présent.

Et ses baisers goûtent tellement bons...

---------------

Yey! Je vais finir par mettre un vrai lemon! Et je prévois pas faire de death-fics (ca me déprime trop, lol) Je vais essayer de rentrer un peu de 3x4 dans l'histoire avant le "road-trip"  
à bientôt et merci pour vos reviews!!! 


End file.
